


Your Move

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game for the universe. It was a game for his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move

The Doctor didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid. The Cyber-Planner was winning their little game of chess. He could feel the unseen _thing_ squirming around the inside of his brain, unwanted like some parasite. Mr. Clever was violating his basic rights. It was something to gamble with all of your knowledge and the fate of universe on a single chess match, but to have his personal memories taken away too? Of course, the Doctor had known it was inevitable the second he shook the Cyber-Planner's hand. But having it actually happen was a completely different story. 

Mr. Clever was routing around, picking his brain for anything usual. It _hurt_. For some reason, he hadn't thought it would. There was a deep electric shock that ran through his body every time the robot went through a new memory. 

"Stop it," the Time Lord hissed. "Stop it now!"

It was completely unnecessary. 

" _Oh, I don't think so_ ," the Cyber-Planner whispered in his mind. " _I think it's very important. You might be hiding something of value in your memories,_ Time Lord _. Something perhaps that you do not even recall._ "

The Doctor grimaced. He paced back and forth like a caged wild cat. This was insufferable. He had expected to feel the cold loss of his motor functions as the monster took control. It wasn't the first time in his long time something had decided to take him over. The Doctor was prepared. But none of his other captors had ever been this cruel, had properly invaded his mind. It was frightening. Terrifying. It felt like he didn't belong to himself anymore.

Mr. Clever let out a throaty laugh, one that didn't belong to the Doctor, yet sounded similar. " _Insufferable? Terrifying, am I? Oh, Doctor, I do feel honored. To be able to scare the literal monster under the bed_ —"

"I'm not a monster!" the Doctor roared.

" _Oh really_?" 

Images flashed before him. Pictures from his past. Things he had done, but would have rather forget. The colonies lost because he had interfered with their lives. Companions completely ruined after meeting him, not able to look him in the eye after witnessing so much horror. 

The Time War. 

The Master.

"Ow!" the Time Lord cried out in agony. It felt like his memories were being toyed with, plucked like guitar strings for mere enjoyment. "Stop it!"

" _Hmm_ ," the mechanical parasite hummed. " _What if I just poked a little too hard? What do you think would happen? How much do you want to forget, Doctor? Oh, look at that poor boy floating up to shore like driftwood_ —"

"I said STOP!" the Doctor screamed as he was released from his cage. He swept aside all of the chess pieces from the giant board, each piece clattering to the floor and echoing through-out the chamber. He banged his head on the board. "Stop it," he growled. "Get out of my mind! Stop! It!"

As quickly as it had ended, the Doctor lost his control over his limbs. He was left slumped over the table; his head bleeding a little. He breathed rapidly. Rassilon, what had he done?

" _Now who's the monster_?" Mr. Clever crowed. " _Pick up the pieces_ ," he ordered as he gave back limited control. " _We need to continue our game_."

The Doctor did as he was told. He felt like wounded puppy, picking up the pieces as slowly as he could and setting the board back in place. 

The Cyber-Planner moved the Doctor's dominant arm, stealing his opponent's piece while advancing on the board. " _Your move_ ," he said, and gave the Time Lord full control.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
